Currently, a conventional facial model editing process is usually implemented by adjusting locations of different sliding blocks in progress bars on a controller. For example, when an eye position in a facial model is edited, it is often required that, in a quite-long control-list corresponding to the eye position, locations of different sliding blocks in progress bars are sequentially dragged and adjusted, thereby completing all editing on the eye position. In this way, a player not only needs to ensure that the sliding block selected by the cursor corresponds to the position to be adjusted, but also needs to confirm an actual changing effect of the face in the editing process.
That is, using the conventional facial model editing method, the user's eyes need to switch continuously between the face and the sliding blocks. The editing process is not intuitional, and editing operations are cumbersome, increasing operation complexity and development difficulty.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.